


Render Me Silent

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Mini Projects [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, Cannibalism, Horseback Riding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: "Come on, John. It looks amazing on you.""N... No, Jacob... I... This... No..."Grinning at having his older brother stammering so greatly, Jacob leaned forward, making sure his knee was firmly planted on John's hitching chest, between two lean pectorals, and smeared more of the wet, crimson liquid just under a dilated eye. He made sure it would dribble down to meet the stream from just under his nose and lips, suggesting that his dear brother had been the result of some sort of blunt force trauma to the face. If that was fact, John wouldn't be here and Jacob would be elbow deep in the attacker's gut.John suddenly bucked his body and the unexpected push forced Jacob to drop his knee to steady himself. Before he could escape however, Jacob snatched a thin wrist and dragged John back to him."Oh, no, John. Don't think so."Smirking like a shark with a great fat whale carcass all to itself, way too much teeth to be a sane smirk, Jacob pressed his blood-covered hand to John's chest and used his blunt but not short nails to make his blood well up. But that didn't look right at all.





	Render Me Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had and that wouldn't go away. So. Here it is. Dark, dodgy and just showing how insane I am. Brilliant, isn't it?

Sunlight pierced through closed eyelids, startling the dozing man to the real world. Dragged away from a pleasant dream about learning how to ride a horse and getting over his irrational worry of being so unsteady without his feet on the ground that he either fell or lost his glasses, he yawned and stretched his back up towards the ceiling, as if being tickled through the mattress of his bed. After settling into a more natural position, the pillow rising up on either side of his vision and the sun still blasting onto his face, he groaned and turned over onto his side. At least now the sun was blocked from his light sensitive eyes.

Instead, he found more light blue pillow, partially patterned with a beautiful white tree. Knowing a glance down his duvet would show a much larger tree, he smiled to himself and glanced past the clear pillow to the blurry digital clock staring back at him.

Squinting just didn't seem to get the numbers to focus enough to get the answer but he guessed it was around half six. Or half five.

"John!"

Hearing his name hollered like that scared the man, thinking he'd missed something yesterday or that the five or six was in fact an eight or nine, way too late in the morning for the life he was living now. Maybe in the past, but not now.

Timidly, fearing the response, John answered the call.

"I'm awake!"

"Good! Breakfast is ready."

Breakfast was ready? Since when?

The confusion resulting from that statement had John shifting into a sitting position, legs already off the bed by the time he had pulled a fresh shirt over his head from a neat pile he'd set out on his bedside table. It was a plain black shirt with Paris, France on the space between his pectorals in white text and block capitals. After shimmying into some slack jeans, he groped the bedside table for his glasses, tensing when they weren't where he'd definately left them the night before. If Carter had them...

But John would deal with that later, grabbing the pair of socks and stuffing them into his right pocket and gulping down the last of the water in his bottle.

"John!"

"Coming!"

He shot back, hand twisting the door handle so he could leave his bedroom. The cold metal sent a shiver up his arm and down his back by the time he was standing on the plush carpet of the hallway. Clicking closed, the dark oak door stood guarding his room as John turned towards the nearby stairs.

Descending them always made him nervous, for the bottom was a blind corner due to the grand and beautiful display of family photos his brother insisted they had up there. But it meant it was easy for someone to catch him at the bottom, and so John always made sure to dart from the fourth step up to the safety of the closest door. Which, conveniently, was the kitchen.

"Do you know what time it is?"

He blurted out as soon as his brother looked over his shoulder at him.

"Quarter to seven. Didn't you read your clock?"

"Kinda hard when I don't have my glasses..."

Right now, all he could see of the other man was a block of blue got his shirt and a block of black for what much be trousers. Work trousers, maybe? So he was in his work attire?

"These, brother?"

John flinched when a blurred hand slipped on the pair of glasses and the concave lens in each arching hole brought the world to crisp and clear high definition. It also brought into view the shit-eating grin his brother had, twisting his pale red lips up, pointing to green-grey eyes and the ruffled-looking fringe.

"Why, Jacob? You know I'm basically blind without them..."

Whining about it wouldn't help, would probably convince Jacob to do it again. And the glint in Jacob's eyes told him just that.

"Just relax, John."

Of course he wouldn't understand how taxing not having his glasses on was. Didn't understand how headaches plagued him when he left them off and how just the simple act of having a bath could bring a hurricane to the forefront of his mind. And squinting was a pain in the ass.

Changing the subject, John glanced past his brother to watch eggs spit away in the wok and sausages sizzle in another, red wok. Bacon was crispier when done in the oven, so it was blasting out heat like a furnace.

"Why'd you cook breakfast?"

At this, Jacob grinned and wrapped an arm around John's waist, clasping his brother to his chest in a mock lover's embrace. His other hand joined the first on John's back, both wriggling up to massage supple shoulders and relax his tense brother.

"I was hungry."

John numbly nodded, light green eyes unfocused, which let Jacob know that his massaging was having the desired effect. At least now, he would be settled.

"Morning all."

Slinking into the kitchen, flinging his week's worth of washing in front of the washing machine, Carter watched as John jumped, pushing away and behind of Jacob slightly.

"Morning, _John._ "

Purring out that name had the slightly younger man shudder. Carter didn't care what emotion was behind that shudder, just knowing that little John _had_ shuddered and it was because of him. And Jacob was going to work today. And so, John would be left as the housewife and Carter would have no one to police him, not like Jacob stopped him very often anyway.

Only when John _screamed._


End file.
